Lie Detector
by RedStringsOfLove
Summary: The most wanted criminal in Remnant is integrated by the most famous detective of Vale with a lie detector...?


In a dark room, where the only source of light is from a lamp on a table. In the middle of the room sits a white-haired woman. She sits with confidence, crossing her legs and arms. There is silence until the door creak open and comes in a black-haired woman with red highlights along with 2 cops.

The white-haired women look up and see the woman sitting in front of her, placing a folder on the table.

"Weiss Schnee, I'm-"

"Ruby Rose, the most famous detective in Vale," Weiss interrupt Ruby, "You won't get any information from me. I am the most wanted criminal in all of Remnant. I have been into many integrations like this and I always get out."

Ruby coughs, "You sound very confident. I know you are very capable of dealing with these types of situations, however, I am not your average detective you have met in the past."

Wiess smiles, "I heard of how you deal with your cases before, making people confess in a matter of minutes without fail. I doubt it works on me."

"We'll see," Ruby smiles, "bring the device."

Weiss stare at one cop leaving the room and coming back with a large thing in his arms with a white cloth over it. "I never thought the most famous detective will result in torture to get information from me."

"Torture? Nope," Ruby said popping the p. She pulls the cloth off to reveal a machine.

Weiss looks at the machine and starts laughing, "You got to be kidding me! Ruby Rose, the famous detective using a polygraph?!"

"Yea, so what?"

"You know those things don't actually work right?" Weiss said.

"Oh thank you for telling me," Weiss widens her eyes and covers her mouth, "But let me show you how I use this machine to make you confess."

"This got to be a joke," Weiss said to herself, "The machine is practically useless, all I have to do is keep my chill, like always, and answer the questions. As long as I don't panic, which never happens, then she can't prove me guilty."

Ruby hooks Weiss to the machine, "So how this machine works is that whenever you lie it beeps."

"Wow, so complex," Weiss scoffed.

"Where are you at the scene of the crime last night?"

"No," silence.

"Are you affiliated with the white fang?"

"No," silence.

Ruby and Weiss continue this for a while before one of the cops gets very irritated, "Miss Rose, how can you even trust this machine, it's silent the whole time! Is it even working?!"

"Of course, it's silent because I'm keeping it cool," Weiss said to herself, "damn everyone here is stupid."

"Well, of course, it works," Ruby looks back at the cop, "I guess I might as well end this now."

Weiss's eyes widen, "Keep it cool, she is just saying that to throw you off," she said to herself.

"Is your blood type AB?"

Weiss stared, dumbfounded, "Y-yes?" silence.

"Is your bust, waist, hip measurement- [Censorship]"

Weiss blush standing up from the table, "WHAT THE HELL! HOW DOES SHE KNOW?!"

Ruby, smirks at Weiss's reaction, "Judging by the way you react, I guess I'm correct."

'N-NO!" beep, beep, beep.

"Ah, you lied."

The cops behind Ruby look away blushing, "W-wow, it's quite small, except for that last one..." They thought in silence.

Weiss looks at the machine beeping, "Crap, I let my guard down! Damn you, Ruby Rose." Weiss takes a deep breath before sitting back down.

"Well then, next questions. Tell me, you're in love with me aren't you?"

Weiss slams her hands on the table lifting herself up. "WHAT THE HELL?! NO!" Weiss's face is red.

beep beep beep

"You lied again. It's alright though, I'm in love with you too." Ruby said calmly.

Weiss's face got very red, "YOU ARE INSANE! WHY WOULD YOU JUST SAY THAT OUT OF THE BLUE!? YOU MUST BE A COMPLETE DOOFUS!"

beep beep beep

"Oh why thank you, I am not an insane person and a complete doofus," Ruby smiles again, "Would you like to get married?"

"HELL NO! WE JUST MET! A-AND I DON'T KNOW IF I'M GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!" Weiss paused, "WAIT WHAT AM I SAYING!?"

beep beep beep

"Well, the machine says you're lying. So you do want to get married!" Ruby smiles brightly cupping Weiss's hands.

"..." Weiss stared at Ruby at the same time with a deeply reddened face, "I DID IT! I ROB THE BANK AND STABBED THAT MAN IN THE THIGH! TURN ME IN AND GET ME AWAY FROM THIS PERSON!"

beep beep beep

"Oh, so you didn't do it!" Ruby smiles and puts every document into the folder.

"Huh?" Wiess stare blankly, slowly returning to herself.

"We can't accept that!" the cop said grabbing Ruby.

Ruby responded by flashing a document at the cop, "The President of Remnant, Oz, give me this paper to allow me to do everything I want. You can't deny me."

"Wait, WHAT!?" everyone in the room except Ruby screamed.

"So yea bye-bye," Ruby said throwing the folder into the trash and leaves the room pulling Weiss's wrist.

"W-wait hold on! W-why did you help me?" Weiss asks when they are away from the station.

"Well, I am in love with you," Ruby smiles.

Weiss blushes again looking away, "you're a crazy detective..."

Ruby pull Weiss closer to her, "Would you like me to kiss you?"

"W-w-w-what?! No! You're crazy!" Weiss said blushing harder. beep beep beep "W-what is that sound? It sounds familiar..."

Ruby smirks and pulls out a mini device, "It's a mini polygraph!"

"W-WAIT HOLD ON!" before Weiss can resist Ruby dip Weiss and kisses her passionately. It lasts for 5 seconds before Ruby lets her free. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Well, you didn't really resist," Ruby laughs.

Weiss smiles, still with a little blush on her face. Weiss doesn't feel hate towards the detective, rather it's more like a growing feeling of love. "H-hey, you know, even though this is our first time meeting... I think I can fell in love with you..."

beep beep beep

"Hmm, the lie detector doesn't work after all. I take back everything that has happened!" Ruby said jokingly.

However, Weiss take the statement seriously and turns her into stone and cracked her. "R-RUBY ROSE! YOU ARE DEAD!" Weiss pulls out multiple knives out of thin air.

"Ahh- so there was the last piece of evidence I needed..."

**They ended up dating-**


End file.
